Caged
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: What happens when Koenma sends the guys to rescue a friend of Enma's? Why does Kurama not want to go through with it? Shounen-ai-y hints HK
1. I

Caged

"This isn't just your routine mission," Koenma told the gang. They were currently assembled in his office in the Reikai. Koenma was standing on his desk. Kuwabara stood furthest to the right. Yusuke stood beside him. Beside Yusuke was Kurama. Hiei stood slightly back and away from the redhead. Botan hovered nervously by the door.

"Do we even have a routine mission?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Koenma sent him a pitiful death glare.

"Don't be brash with me," Koenma told the black haired boy. Yusuke smirked at him.

"You know, it's really hard to be afraid of you when you look like that. Actually, now that I think of it, it's hard to be afraid of you period," Yusuke said confidently. Koenma visibly bristled. Kurama sighed and moved towards the anti-social fire demon to his left. Kuwabara began to egg Yusuke on. Botan started to fidget with the hem of her kimono sleeve.

"Looks like another typical day with everyone's favorite spirit detective," Kurama noted. Hiei 'hn'-ed a reply. Kurama smiled down at his friend. He turned to look at his feuding friends and employer. Hiei turned his head and gazed at his friend lovingly.

"Enough already!" the normally perky and happy Botan shouted. All five boys turned to stare at her. "You have more important things to tell them Koenma sir!"

Koenma blushed and moved back to his position on the desk. Kurama pulled Hiei back over to the startled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"This mission isn't being done for me," Koenma said. "It's being done for my father."

"Aren't all our missions done for your father?" Yusuke asked. Koenma shook his head.

"Most are done to save my butt from my father's wrath," Koenma replied. "My father expressly told me to get you guys to do this particular mission."

"Huh," Yusuke said. Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama nudged him.

"My father wants you guys to rescue a friend of his. She is a cat-demon of immeasurable power. She is almost as powerful as a god."

"If she's so powerful, why doesn't she save herself?" Hiei asked. Koenma glared at him briefly.

"She can't because of the collar they put on her. We don't really know how she was caught, but we do know that she was and now she must be freed. It's a very bad fate indeed to be placed in the cage she has been put in."

"Cage?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, cage. It's called the Demon Network," Koenma pulled out his TV remote and pressed a button. An image came on the screen. It was a homepage on the internet. The gang stared at it.

"The Demon Network? "We sell you top quality demons of your preference to be your slaves"?" Yusuke read. Kuwabara cocked his head to the side. Hiei blinked. Kurama winced.

"The Demon Network. It's a corporation that's been in business for millennia. No one knows how it started, when it started, or why it was started. The demons that are brought here are systematically broken, and then trained to do specific things. Example: the best whore you've had in your life. This, by coincidence, is their specialty. A few hundred years ago they got a new trainer, who made the best whore, who made the most profitable sale, which enabled the corporation to expand."

"They have live web-cams of every demon up for sale," Koenma went to a web-cam link and clicked. A black cat-demon showed up. She had short black hair. It had white streaks running through it. Her ears were erect on top of her head. She was thin and pale. She wore a clingy, string-strapped, slited, red silk dress. It clung to her shapely form. The slits ran up each side of the skirt half of the dress up to her hips. She was lying on her side on a dingy bed. It was small, cramped and poorly covered by brownish cotton sheets. She was leafing disinterestedly through a book. The room itself was a barren box with a single door. It was bared and thick.

"This is my father's friend Simone," Koenma told the group. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stared at her. Kurama turned his eyes to the ground. "We need you to get her out."

"How?" Yusuke asked, his eyes never leaving the screen. Koenma sighed and turned the screen off. The boys blinked as the lights came back on; none had even noticed when they were turned out.

"It really is quite a simple plan," Koenma began. "But it's quite controversial. You might not like it."

"Spit it out already!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hiei will go to the facility and you three will be his body guards. He will be "acting" for Mukuro in the purchase of a demon."

"No." Hiei said forcefully. All eyes turned to him, one pair filled with relief.

"You're the only one who could pull it off. No one would let Yusuke, or Kuwabara near the place, and even Kurama's reputation couldn't get him in."

"I won't do it. Not without Mukuro's approval."

"She already has approved. Simone was a friend of hers too."

Hiei sighed dejectedly.

"Only if Kurama goes with me, not as a body guard."

Kurama whirled to face his small friend. Koenma sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Kurama will go as your intended."

Both demons whirled to glare viciously at Koenma. Koenma cringed.

"We'll disguise him as a girl."

"I don't want to do this mission," Kurama said.

"Kurama, I can understand about the girl ting..." Yusuke trailed off.

Koenma glared at the kitsune. "I'm afraid you have no choice"

"I won't be using either of my names then," Kurama said. The team looked at him. "Neither of them fit."

Hiei noticed Kurama's hands were shaking. Kurama turned an eye to him, saw where he was looking and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then. What name will you be using?" Koenma asked.

"Kiyomi."

* * *

"I dislike this getup a lot," Yusuke complained. Kuwabara smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up stupid! Here they come," he said. Hiei and 'Kiyomi' rounded the corner. They weren't speaking. They were just walking beside each other. Hiei wore his usual garb, but Kurama had put on a white corduroy jacket, a pair of flair jeans, green tennis shoes, and a black long sleeved shirt. He looked quite feminine in the getup. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked a few times.

"Let's go," Hiei commanded. Yusuke started in front of them and Kuwabara followed behind the pair.

"You alright?" Hiei asked Kurama confidentially. Kurama nodded, but didn't smile or speak. Hiei was worried for his friend. He wasn't acting the normal


	2. II

Caged

"Welcome to The Demon Network headquarters. I am Sali. I will be in charge of this particular groups every need and accommodation. Please don't hesitate to ask about anything. And I mean anything," Sali, a tall dark humanoid demon lectured. He winked at Hiei, who blinked right back. Kurama noticed the insinuation and blushed.

They were traveling in a large group of nine or so. Normally people who came to the Network traveled in pairs. Yusuke was walking to Kurama's left and Kuwabara was walking to Hiei's right. Hiei stood abnormally close to Kurama, signifying to the other demons that Kurama was his chosen mate. Kurama couldn't help but feel special, but it couldn't over power the nervous feeling that had been steadily building. A pair of demons walked behind them, and a threesome behind them. Sali ushered them inside a large viewing room. It was made to accommodate fifty people comfortably.

"From here you will see the offers we are making," Sali said. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood by the door. The pair walked to the front row as the threesome parked at the back. Hiei took Kurama's hand and led him down to the middle. Kurama blushed the entire way.

Hiei could tell something was up with Kurama. He was distant, hadn't cracked a smile all day. He looked at the kitsune seated beside him. Kurama was fidgeting with his hands. Hiei sighed and took one in his own. Kurama looked at him, startled. Hiei gave him a small half-smile.

"This is our first offer," Sali began. The group zoned out. They had no need for any other information than the information on Simone. Kurama began to fidget again. Hiei squeezed the hand he was holding captive. Kurama tried to smile at him, but failed miserably.

"And this is our prized possession. Simone. She is an ancient cat-demon of considerable power..." Sali droned. Hiei stared at the live image of the cat demon. She was fiddling with the steel collar about her neck. A new demon entered the room. Kurama jumped in his seat. Hiei looked at his partner. Kurama's hand tightened painfully on Hiei's own. Hiei ignored the pain and focused on the new demon on the screen.

"This is our trainer, Jofrl," Sali droned. The demon 'Jofrl' was a tall, mature demon. He was in the form of a human, but had large ears. His hair was a curly, shoulder length, brown. His eyes were amber. He was well built, but not thin. He wore a black ensemble of a pair of pants, and a turtleneck sweater. He made his way to Simone. Simone looked up at him. She snarled, but suddenly jolted.

"Right now Jofrl is subduing her behavior. Over a period of time her spirit and will and behavior patterns will be broken. Then he will just have to mold her mind into what she is to be sold as," Sali continued. Kurama started to shake visibly.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked. Kurama seemed not to hear him. The lights came back on. The screen went black. Hiei heaved a sigh of relief. Kurama's shaking calmed.

"If you will follow me, I will lead you to your rooms..."

* * *

"Damn you Jofrl!" Simone's deep voice shouted. Jofrl ignored her. "You will not break me!"

"I will break you as I did every other demon that has come to this place since my personal whore," Jofrl's gong toned voice told the cat demoness. Simone growled as he approached. Jofrl ignored the threat. Simone changed into her panther form. Jofrl pulled out a dart gun. Simone ran. Jofrl shot.

* * *

Kurama was wandering around the gardens of the Network at sunset. He seemed to know where he was going. He looked about at the plants and communicated with them. Footsteps echoed in the passageway running alongside the outer walls of the gardens. They paused in their movement as Kurama put his fingers to a particularly beautiful flower.

Kurama bent down and sniffed the fragrant scent that was this unique flower. This flower that could only be found here, in this garden. He felt the approach of a ki, but decidedly ignored it. He was to busy talking to this beautiful plant.

"They're lovely, are they not?" Kurama's body shook. He whirled around to see Jofrl standing behind him.

"Yes," Kurama replied quickly. Jofrl cocked his head to the side. He crouched down beside Kurama.

"I only know one person who could talk to plants. I know only one person that can get close to these particular plants without getting stung by their poisons. But he does not look like you," Jofrl spoke, somewhat in a trance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurama replied. Jofrl snapped out of his reverie. He smiled at the kitsune.

"You're the small fire demon's toy, are you not?" Jofrl asked bluntly. Kurama blushed.

"I wouldn't say that..." Kurama replied.

"But he acts like you are."

"I..."

"You must be his. There is no other reason for you to be with him that close, unless you are a whore, hired for the week."

"I am no whore!"

"Then you must be his."

"But I'm not."

"Then you are a whore."

"I am not some slut! I am not a whore!"

"You must be..."

"I will never do that again!"

"...."

Kurama swallowed hard and got up. He moved away from the kneeling demon. Jofrl stayed on the ground. Kurama turned and ran.

* * *

Author's notes: Uh, don't ask how I came up with this story. I'm not quite sure myself. It's gonna be just some short blip, and the chapters are short. So, enjoy it if you can. Reviews are appreciated. Flames are bad. I've never said it before, but nows as good a time as any. Oh, and beware the OOCness, its prolly all over the place in here... ;


	3. III

Caged

They were getting a tour of the facilities. Hiei had asked specifically to see Simone. Sali had seemed a bit reluctant, but then remembered that Hiei was Mukuro's heir, and working for her. Sali decided they'd stop by.

Hiei wasn't paying any attention to anything but his companion on the way there. He no longer considered Yusuke and Kuwabara his companions, since they were acting as bodyguards. He was looking at Kurama, the red headed beauty walking beside him.

The kitsune had been nervous for the longest time now, and Hiei was getting even more nervous. He didn't like the way his friend was acting. He had been shaky since the announcement of the mission. He had been so paranoid that Hiei had had to sleep with him in the bed. Hiei had been up half the night telling Kurama that he was ok, that there was no one lurking in the shadows and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Hiei was tired, but was more concerned about his friend for the time being.

"This is where Simone stays," Sali announced. Today it was only Hiei, Kurama, and the two bodyguards that were getting the tour. The other members of the large group had gone to do their own searching.

Hiei looked in the window. That trainer Jofrl was there. He appeared to be talking to Simone. She was sneering at him and was still fidgeting with that steel collar. Finally Jofrl threw up his hands in frustration and turned to the door. Hiei backed away, pulling the kitsune with him. Kurama pliantly hung on his arm. The door opened and Jofrl squeezed through. He smiled at the group.

"Hello Sali," he said. Kurama shivered. Hiei wondered if he had come down with a cold. "Who are these fine buyers?"

"This is Lord Hiei, Mukuro's heir, and this is Kiyomi, his mate," Sali answered. Kurama bowed his head and Hiei just nodded at the trainer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jofrl said. He held out his hand, for Hiei to shake. Hiei did. He reached over to Kurama, but the fox didn't respond. He cocked his head to the side. He reached out tentatively and stroked Kurama's cheek. The fox's head shot up. "Milady."

"Hello," Kurama answered. Jofrl smiled.

"How's she doing?" Sali asked the trainer.

"Better. She is responding to the first jolt now. Every time she feels something she complies with a sneer, not like before. It used to take her a few strong jolts. She'll be ready soon, I hope," Jofrl answered. He turned to leave.

"Are we able to go in and see her face to face?" Hiei asked. Jofrl turned to look at him.

"I guess so. Let me get the door for you," he said and opened the door. Kurama started to follow Hiei inside. "You should stay out here little lady, with me."

"She'll be fine," Hiei said. Kurama sent him a relieved glance.

"What do you think?" Jofrl asked Kurama. Kurama bit his tongue. "Do you want to stay out here? Or go in there?"

Kurama nodded.

"Does that mean you want to stay out here?" Jofrl persisted, he put his hand to the back of Kurama's neck. Kurama didn't do anything. Hiei looked at him quizzically. Kurama's face went blank of all emotion.

"I will stay out here," Kurama said. Hiei was shocked. He swore he thought Kurama hadn't wanted to stay out there with Jofrl. Sali pushed him in the room, following him in, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Simone?" Sali called. The cat demon looked up from under the bed. "This is Hiei, Mukuro's heir."

Simone smiled knowingly and nodded at Hiei. She flicked the lock on her collar. Hiei nodded knowingly. She could take it off when they had a plan. Sali began speaking.

* * *

Jorfl stared at the red headed beauty. He scrutinized every inch of the kitsune, trying to see if he was right in his assumtion or not. His confirmation came when said kitsune tried to call out to the little demon that had just entered Simone's abode, then realized what was going on and shut his mouth. Only someone who had been here before would know what Jofrl had just done to them.

"Long time no see, Kurama," Jofrl said. He moved over to the frozen fox. Kurama flinched as he felt Jofrl's hands run up his neck and through his hair. He shuddered. "I see you still love my touch."

Kurama shook. Jofrl laughed lowly. He put his arms around the kitsune, pulling him towards his body. Kurama made a small noise of disgust when he felt himself pressed up against that body. Jofrl laughed again.

"Did you miss me? I'm sure you did during those long, cold nights. Is he your new master? I'll take you back from him. I still want your body. I want to make you cry out as I did back then," Jofrl whispered in Kurama's ear. One of his hands ran up Kurama's chest, as the other went down. Kurama couldn't move. He was suddenly very aware of the invisible steel collar about his neck. Jofrl continued running his hands over Kurama's body. They heard the door crack open, and Jofrl moved away from the kitsune. Sali came out followed by Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama moved to Hiei, taking his arm in his own. Hiei gave him a startled look, but went with it. Jofrl winked at the kitsune as they walked away.

Notes: My thanks to the people who reviewed. To those of you who like it, kudos to you. To those who don't, don't read it. It is strange, but it's different and that's what I like about this one. It's not like any other story. Thanks for the reviews. Review if you want. I'd love to here what you have to say.


	4. IV

Caged

He had been here before. Kurama knew this room by heart. It was the room he had had when he was a prisoner here. How could he forget this room? This room that haunted his dreams. This room where evil things had happened. This evil room that had ruined his life, his body, his purity. Kurama ran his hand over the collar, Hiei wasn't in the room, that's why he had the freedom to do things he wanted to do. He sighed.

He felt the pull towards the bed. He couldn't resist. He couldn't resist the pull to lie on that bed. He had fought all his life to get over this, had fought to resist the pull, and now he couldn't. He lay down on the bed.

"Good boy," Jofrl said as he entered the room. "I arranged for your 'man' to go off and visit Simone for a while. We'll have time to revisit what was ours so long ago."

Kurama gagged. "I hate you."

"Good. I always liked it when you struggled. And you struggled every night," Jofrl said. He moved over to the bed. Kurama's legs involuntarily spread. Jofrl knelt in between them. "Why don't we start now?"

* * *

Hiei meandered about the garden. He had had Yusuke go in his place to see Simone. Kuwabara was lounging about on a park bench.

"So he said he wanted to stay in the room?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei nodded. "I thought you said he hated that room?"

"He does. His personality has changed. It changed when he was brought face to face with that Jofrl guy," Hiei said. Kuwabara flinched.

"You don't think that Jofrl guy is controlling Kurama, do you?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei scrunched his face. He looked at Kuwabara.

"It's possible," Hiei said thoughtfully.

"They seem to know each other, and it's like Kurama's keeping something from us," Kuwabara muttered. Hiei glared at him.

"Did you grow a brain or something?" he replied harshly.

"I have been going to, and paying attention in college," Kuwabara muttered. Yusuke ran into the garden.

"Hey guys! Where's Kurama?" Yusuke shouted.

"The room," Hiei replied.

"Thought you said he didn't like it in there," Yusuke said. He parked on the bench beside Kuwabara. Hiei blinked.

"That was quick. What did Jofrl do, shove you in, show you around and pull you out?" Hiei asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"Jofrl wasn't there," Yusuke retorted. Hiei paled. He turned and flitted away.

"Where'd he go?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara shrugged.

"Got me," Kuwabara replied.

* * *

Kurama tried to fight, but it was hard considering his hands were tied above his head and his feet to the bed. He tried squirming, but it only created friction. Jofrl had already removed his shirt and was playing with his pants zipper, the button on his jeans was already undone. Kurama prayed desperately that someone would check up on him and kill Jofrl, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. Jofrl bit the zipper and pulled it down. Kurama really began to struggle. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want it to happen to him again, being here once in a lifetime was too much.

Jofrl laughed as the zipper came all the way undone. He smiled lustfully at the helpless kitsune. Kurama cringed, he knew that gaze by heart, and he didn't like what it led to. He pulled at the bindings at his wrists. He wouldn't go down without a fight. He felt a strong jolt at his neck. He arched his back and screamed. Jofrl laughed his throaty laugh at the fox that was in pain.

"I wouldn't try that again," he murmured in Kurama's ear. His tongue licked along the shell of the kitsune's ear, down his neck, over a collar bone and onto a nipple. Kurama groaned. He hated Jofrl more than anything in the three worlds, and right now he was helpless to do anything to get out of the man's grip. He shouted as Jofrl bit down. A jolt at his neck reminded him that this game was a silent one. He whimpered and prayed that someone would save him. He could feel every repressed feeling coming back in full force.

"Have you been a naughty fox?" Jofrl asked Kurama. Kurama's eyes went wide and he shook his head 'no' vigorously. Jofrl smiled sadistically. "So you remember what happens when you're a naughty fox, eh?"

Kurama bit his lip and waited for what would no doubt come next. Jofrl smiled down at his pretty little prey and licked his lips. He tossed off his shirt and pants, leaving himself only clad in blue boxers. He then bent Kurama's knees and brought his head down to the helpless fox's belly button. Kurama felt a silent tear run down his face.

"Kurama?!" he heard someone shout from outside his door. His eyes flew open and he tried to shout out to the person on the other side of the door. The collar tightened, cutting off his air. He tried to gasp, or clutch at his throat, but could do neither. Jofrl glared down at him. Kurama tried to free his arms desperately. Jofrl loosened the collar just enough for him to breath, but kept him from shouting out.

"Kurama?!" came the shout again. Kurama finally figured out whose voice it was: Hiei. His eyes grew wide and panicked and a fear gripped him. He couldn't let Hiei see him like this.

"Kurama are you in there?!" Hiei shouted once more, banging on the door. Kurama couldn't say anything, and Jofrl wouldn't. Kurama felt his hope fading away and dying. Hiei was probably his only chance to get away from Jofrl, and he was probably going to leave.

He heard Hiei's steps as he turned from the door and began walking away. Kurama struggled with all he was worth, ignoring the searing pain he felt from the collar. Jofrl growled at him and stopped the kitsune from moving by lying flat on him, crushing their bodies together. Kurama wanted to struggle, he wanted to get away, but if he tried anything it would only prove to be a stimulus for the lusty demon upon him. Jofrl moved his hips and Kurama took in a gasp of air. He couldn't deal with this. Jofrl kissed him roughly and Kurama bit back, literally. Jofrl cried out in pain. Kurama hoped that Hiei had heard. The answer came when he heard hurried steps come down the hallway, and the banging once again started.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted. Jofrl snarled, but got up. He knew that any second now the angered fire demon would burst through the door. He picked up his clothes and sulked to the passageway he had come in through.

"We'll finish this later," he said. Kurama flinched and then Jofrl was gone. He sighed in relief.

The door burst open. Jofrl was gone. Hiei stood in the doorway. Kurama cried out his name, then felt the sharp pain of the collar. Hiei rushed over to his side.

* * *

Thank you Killer Goldfish for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you like the story, and I'm sorry that I made you think (even if only momentarily) that I meant you with my "those who don't like" thing. Its just that it is a bit out there, and I wasn't refering to you, I've just gotten some interesting comments else where. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to look over my work more carefully (bad grammer).

To everyone else: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! (yes there is more coming)


	5. V

Caged

Hiei burst through the door. Kurama cried out but then his face went blank. Hiei rushed over to the kitsune's side, but Kurama didn't do anything. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at the kitsune. Kurama had cried out and had seemed to be very upset... but now he was perfectly composed. It was unnatural.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked tentatively. Kurama looked at him slightly and then continued to stare in front of him, apparently uninterested in the Koorime.

_HIEI!!!! Oh god! Please!!! HIEI!!!_ Kurama mentally screamed it was the only thing he _could_ do. Jofrl was controlling his body. He prayed that Hiei would notice and save him. He didn't want him to go. He didn't want to stay under this... this... _demon_'s control. He didn't want to digress all the way back. _HIEI!!!_

"Kurama?" Hiei asked again. Kurama's gaze coolly met his.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama said impassively. Hiei arched an eyebrow.

"You just shouted out my name... you sounded desperate and afraid..." Hiei said. Kurama just shrugged.

"So?" Kurama asked. Hiei was startled and frazzled by the way the kit was acting.

"Normally that would imply you needed me or my help," Hiei said. Kurama snorted.

"Like I need you help," he said. Hiei noticed his state of undress and that he was bound to the bed.

"What happened?" Hiei asked he was concerned for the kitsune.

"Nothing. I was getting dressed is all when you so rudely barged in," the kitsune said coolly.

_Hiei!!! Don't listen!! Don't listen to him Hiei!! He's lying! Something did happen! Hiei!!!_ Kurama mentally shouted.

"Alright," Hiei said. "Since you don't need me, I'll just go then."

_NOOOOOO!!!!_ Kurama shouted, but his cry never made it out of his mouth. _Hiei!! Don't leave me!! You can't leave me to him!! HIEI!!!!!!!_

Kurama watched as Hiei stepped out of the room, somehow shutting the door behind him. Kurama could hear him walk away, his heart dropped.

"Well, that was close," Jofrl's voice rang out as he appeared in a corner of the room. Kurama shuddered, but found his body didn't move. Jofrl moved over to the kitsune.

_No! _Kurama mentally shouted. _NO!!!_

"Good boy," Jofrl murmured. Kurama felt sick as Jofrl climbed on top of him, spreading his knees. Jofrl smiled ferally and pulled Kurama's hips to his own harshly. Kurama gasped as he felt what he had known would be there. He felt reviled as Jofrl once again unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He didn't bother to tease the kitsune as he got up and ripped off the kitsune's pants. Kurama bit his bottom lip, causing it to bleed. Jofrl climbed back on top of the kitsune and licked at the blood trickling down his chin. Kurama shivered, whether in disgust or otherwise.

"I know you missed me, I can tell by your reactions," Jofrl whispered as he ground his hips against Kurama's. Kurama groaned. Jofrl took the opportunity to plunge his tongue down the kitsune's throat. Kurama gagged, but bit back. Jofrl hissed and pulled back, not crying out this time.

"Bad kit," he said scoldingly. Kurama's eyes went wide. Nothing good came from being a bad kit. Jofrl sneered down at him. He got up and wandered over to the corner from which he came. He came back with a paddle. Kurama whimpered. Jofrl smiled sadistically. He untied Kurama's feet and flipped the kitsune.

"Bad kit," Jofrl said and smacked Kurama hard. Kurama couldn't cry out. He choked on his cry and felt tears of pain run down his face. Jofrl pulled some splinters out of the paddle and dug them into the kitsune's back. Kurama wanted to cry out in pain, but not a noise escaped his throat. He felt Jofrl's tongue lap up his blood.

"I've waited long enough, don't you think?" Jofrl asked, not expecting an answer. He flipped over Kurama again, the kitsune wincing because of his wounds. Jofrl positioned himself between Kurama's legs when suddenly the door burst open. Kurama turned to look at an angry Hiei. Jofrl was gone. Hiei's gaze narrowed and he went to the kitsune. He unbound his wrists and then broke off the collar.

"HIEI!!!!" Kurama cried out and flung himself onto the smaller demon, crying.

* * *

**... Ooops... sorry this wasn't out as soon as I had wanted it out... I don't know what happened... oh wait... I know what happened, I saw my parents!! (Parent deprived. I hadn't seen them since Labor Day) Yeah... anyway.... I hope you could find it in you to like this chapter.... 0.0 ... yeah... who here doesn't like Jofrl? raises her hand Poor Kura.... He he he... o.o;;;;;;; whoops. Yeah. Well that was it. Oh! And to Killer, no one actually told me it was bad, it was more like "WTF?!?! This is weird."**


	6. VI

Caged

Kurama couldn't figure out how Hiei had known, he didn't care at that moment though. All he cared about was being saved from that evil creature known as Jofrl.

Hiei, though stunned, was extremely angry at the moment. He had stupidly left the kit alone after he had burst in the first time, and had gone to Simone. He had broken into her room (he was a master thief after all, even if he had been caught by Yusuke...) and she had just looked at him passively for a moment.

_"Where's the little lady?"_ she had asked.

_"Wants to be left alone,"_ Hiei said. He twitched.

_"Really... I wonder why. Jofrl had said he fancied 'her,'"_ she said. Hiei stared at her. _"Well he did. He came in last night all happy like and said "I finally found him again!" and then proceeded to 'train' everyone who was to become a whore..."_

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Hiei shouted.

_"Is your mate a former kitsune?"_ she asked.

"..." Hiei couldn't reply.

_"I think you'd better go back. Jofrl's prolly sexually assaulting him,"_ she said. Hiei had turned and run.

Now he found it very hard to consol the sobbing fox considering he was underneath the said creature. He somehow rolled to his side, now his arm was getting crushed. He dealt with it. His hands ran over his kitsune's bare flesh. Wait a minute, when had he started calling Kurama his own? Kurama clung to him desperately. Hiei felt his heart crack. It hurt to see Kurama hurt like this.

"... Kurama..." Hiei tried to say comforting words.

"When I was little, I was careless. I was wandering about, alone in the world, with no parents, no siblings, just me. They found me. The Demon Network. They brought me here, to this very room and stuffed me in. I was only a little fox, maybe fifteen. They had hired a new trainer, and when he saw me he knew what he was going to make me..." Kurama started blurting. Realization dawned on Hiei. Kurama was the sell that had made the Network what it was now. Kurama was that great whore. "I spent twenty years here. For him, I was never good enough. He kept telling buyers that I wasn't finished, that there were new things he wanted to teach me, that my spirit was hard to break. I spent twenty years in this room, being trained to be the best. He was never satiated. He was always in here. Every night, every morning, every time he had the chance.

"Do you know what it's like for a small child to go through that for twenty years?!" Kurama shouted. Hiei flinched. "I was trained to be a whore. The only reason I escaped this cell was because they found an offer they couldn't refuse. They stole me from under his nose. They gave me to that rich demon. That's where I learned to steal, with that first buyer. I learned how to be heartless in this room. I learned to be ruthless, unforgiving, shameless, or at least that way on the outside. I used demons, because I was used. I only did what I knew how to do! I..."

"Shh, it's alright Kurama," Hiei cooed. "I'm here now. There's nothing I won't protect you from."

"You can't protect me from my past!" Kurama shouted. Hiei closed his eyes.

"And you can't protect me from mine. I never realized how similar we are until now. You have to forget the past, you have to forgive the past, you have to put it all behind you," Hiei said. Kurama sobbed into his chest. Hiei sighed. His fingers ran over Kurama's back.

* * *

Yusuke nodded at Kuwabara. Yusuke jumped in front of the door to Simone's cage. He shot it with his spirit gun. The door fell backwards.

"Alright! I rule!" Yusuke shouted. Simone got up from the bed, and walked over to him.

"No you don't. Hiei came by earlier and unhinged the damn thing," she said. Kuwabara laughed at his friend while Yusuke sputtered. Simone rolled her eyes and pushed through them and out the door.

"Let's go," she told them.

* * *

Hiei shot bolt upright when he heard sirens. Damn Yusuke. Kurama was dressed and standing by the window. Hiei walked calmly over to him.

"It's time to go," he said. Kurama nodded. He held a seed in his hand. Hiei nodded at his decision. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Simone rushed into the room. Hiei tossed Simone some clothes. She stripped off what she had on and jumped into the jeans and t-shirt Hiei had tossed her.

"This way," she purred. She turned and ran down the hallway. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her.

"You ready?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama nodded. Hiei turned and followed the others.

"Goodbye my plant. Goodbye my 'Misery'," Kurama said. He followed Hiei out the door.

* * *

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! I am glad you like the story! I trully am! . Nya! I am learning the language of emoticons, but unfortunatly my vocabulary is very small, and doesn't show up half the time. shrug Oh well. Oh! And I see we all agree that Jofrl (Jaw-ff-rill) is evil, and now you can say his name thanks to my phonetics (There you go KG!). Worry not though! He won't last very long. evil smirk he he he he.... I mean... no wait, I want him to die... 


	7. VII

Caged

They rushed down the corridors, killing anyone who dared cross their path. Kurama was last as they ran. Hiei stayed back by him, watching his every move.

"Almost there!" Simone shouted back at the Tantei. To the right Kurama saw Jofrl. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kurama!" Hiei called out.

"Go!" Kurama shouted back. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Hiei left. Kurama checked to make sure.

"Staying with me?" Jofrl asked contemptuously.

* * *

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwa followed Simone through the maze that was the building. The guys were putting there trust in her to get them out of here.

"Where the hell are we?!" Yusuke yelled from the back of the group, turning momentarily to fire his spirit gun at the oncoming demons.

"We're in the ..." Simone started to explain when Kuwa sent her a withering look. "OH.... You were kidding."

* * *

"Staying with me?" Jofrl asked contemptuously. Kurama shook his head 'no'. "Really now then."

Jofrl stepped forward towards the kitsune. Kurama took a step back. Jofrl smiled at the kitsune before pulling out a whip and cracking it at his side in an intimidating fashion. Kurama flinched but held his ground. Jofrl lunged at him, and tried to wrap him up in his whip. Kurama gracefully stepped to the side, avoiding the attack, but Jofrl swung his whip and caught the kitsune's foot, dragging him to the ground. Kurama cried out as he hit the floor and found that he had not time to avoid Jofrl as he jumped upon the prone kitsune.

"You are mine and you will always be mine," Jofrl growled at Kurama. Kurama pushed at him, trying to get him off. Jofrl pressed himself against Kurama. The kitsune finally succeeded in pushing him off.

"You're dying, along with all my past," Kurama replied. "My days in dealing with the Network are done. And the Network is gone."

"Have it your way," Jofrl said. He rushed at Kurama again. Kurama pulled out the seed he had made just for this.

* * *

"Where the hell is that damn kitsune?!?!!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke and Kuwa. Simone just rolled her eyes and stared off into the distance.

"Jeez Hiei, calm down. You know he can take care of himself. He'll be fine," Yusuke replied.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hiei shouted and started walking back to the Network.

"Whoa! Hiei!" Yusuke rushed up to the irate demon and held him back. "Give him some time! We just got out, he'll be fine!"

"Let me go damnit!" Hiei shouted. Yusuke held him back still.

* * *

"Misery!" Kurama shouted. The plant grew. Black stems and leaves sprouted, both were covered with thorns. White and red blossoms appeared on the ends of the stems. "I made this plant especially for you."

"I feel special," Jofrl said.

"It will kill you, and no one else," Kurama said. He placed the plant on the floor. Jofrl sneered at the plant, dogged to the right and lunged at Kurama. The plant tied him up, and began sucking away at his body, each thorn sucking to its hearts content.

"Goodbye, I hope your stay in hell will be miserable," Kurama said and walked away, leaving behind him forever the screaming Jofrl.

* * *

Yusuke hoped Kurama would surface from the building soon, Kuwa couldn't hold off more demons and he couldn't hold back Hiei for much longer. Which is why, when Hiei stopped struggling, he looked to the building in surprise. Kurama was coming out of the building, black vines gently wrapped around his waist and arms. They dropped off and curled back into the building as soon as he walked out the door. Yusuke's arms went slack and Hiei rushed forward to meet the kitsune half way.

"Kurama..." he said as he got to the kitsune. Kurama smiled at him sadly and then collapsed to his knees.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted and immediately crouched down besides the kitsune. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hiei," Kurama whispered. He looked at the concerned Koorime, and then wrapped his arms around him. Hiei's eyes went wide, but he hugged the kitsune back nevertheless. "Thank you Hiei."

"Yeah..." Hiei mumbled. He helped Kurama back up to his feet and walked him back to the others.

"Set it on fire," Yusuke told Hiei. Hiei smirked and unraveled his warded arm. The collective group backed up as he sent the Black dragon to feast on the Network. He yawned and sat on the ground.

"Serves them right. No one messes with my fox and get away with it," Hiei barely muttered as he fell asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckled. Kurama stared at the fire demon, astonished.

"'His' fox?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke told him. "I seem to have forgotten to mention that Hiei likes you."

* * *

Well, this isn't the last chapter... wait. It might be. It all depends on if you count the "afterward" as an actual chapter. Well, I know that that wasn't a really satisfying ending to Jofrl, but really that plant works kind of like that plant Kura used on the Elder Toguro (though I came up with this before I saw that, so no its not the same plant and I just realized how similar they are...). So actually he was going to be in for a long slow painful death... but then got evaporated by el Dragón Negro... oh well.... Yeah, KG, in reference to the clothes that Hiei pulled out of no where to give to Simone... I think that might just be a plot hole... or maybe he got them from aliens? I don't know... its prolly a plot hole. Ooops... Oh, and Raging Phoenix (have I mentioned I like your name?) I have seen some Mad TV, just not a lot. Yeah... notes are fun... feel free to let me know that I blab too much at the end of these things... I promise that next/last chapter I will praise all of you readers. I just adore you all.


	8. epilogue

Caged

Kurama looked at Hiei as he slept on Kuwa's back. He hadn't expected that his friend had liked him. He had thought it all part of the act. The act that they were "together" for the mission. That Hiei had been faking all those caring things that he had done for the sake of the mission. But he must have been wrong. He had been wrong. Yusuke had told him that Hiei liked him. Kurama felt his heart flutter. Damn it, he didn't like Hiei. No way, no how did he like Hiei.

Kurama looked up to find them at the temple, Koenma standing with Genkai and Yukina in front of the temple. Simone bowed to Koenma. Kuwa gently placed Hiei under a tree and ran over to Yukina. Kurama sighed and headed over to his friend.

"Father sends his regards Simone, he says that he can't come to the Ningenkai, even for a friend," Koenma told the cat demon.

"That's ok," Simone said. She sat on the ground. "Its not like it really matters anyway. I rather like having this long distance sort of relationship thing going. I haven't seen him since I died."

Everyone stared at her blankly. Hiei yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Kurama turned to him and smiled sweetly at him. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't know?" Simone asked Koenma, who nodded. "Oh.... I'm dead. I'm just a spirit that Lord Enma just happens to like."

"What the fuck?!" Yusuke shouted in Koenma's ear. "We were sent to save a spirit?!?!?!"

"Uh.... Yeah," Koenma replied. Yususke was about to strangle her when Kuwa interviened and knocked him to the ground (somehow).

Yusuke started to pummel Kuwa as everyone sweatdroped as per usual and decided to move on with their lives. Kurama just shrugged and looked to Hiei, but he was gone. Kurama was a bit saddened, but decided that he'd prolly see his friend later.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he looked out the window of his apartment. No one had seen Hiei since the case a few weeks ago. Kurama figured he had gone back to the Makai and Mukuro, but it wasn't like Hiei to disappear without saying goodbye. 

_Maybe he realized what he said and just can't face me_, he pondered. He shook his head. The reconsidered, that probably was the reason. Hiei had never wanted to feel anything, and the fact that he felt something for Kurama was probably making him miserable.

_There's got to be something that I can do,_ Kurama thought, but his brain couldn't think of a single thing. _Damn it Hiei, where the hell did you go?_

* * *

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Kurama was lying on his back on his western bed, but his head and arms were hanging off the bed. Hiei wondered briefly if his head hurt because of all the blood rushing there. He shook his head. He had come here for a reason god damnit, and he was going to do what he had come to do and leave. He didn't want to stay longer than he needed to. Yusuke had already told him what he had said, and he didn't want to really deal with the aftermath of it. He just wanted to say goodbye. 

Hiei took a deep breath and went to the window and rapped on it lightly. Kurama's eyes snapped open and flickered to the window. His heart leaped and he was so surprised that he actually fell off the bed... on to his head. Hiei couldn't help but laugh at his kitsune. Kurama glared at him slightly, but got up and opened the window.

"It's been a while Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei instantly felt out of place, nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he said. Kurama sat down on his bed and motioned for Hiei to do the same. Hiei shook his head and just stood by the window. Kurama shrugged off his odd behavior.

"What happened to you Hiei? I haven't seen you in weeks," Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged.

"I've been doing stuff," he replied. Kurama started at him.

"Right. Stuff," he said. Hiei just looked out the window. "So, did you come here for a reason, or are you here because you missed me?"

Hiei glared at his kitsune. "I came for a reason Kurama."

"That's awful cold of you Hiei, you didn't need to add my name to the end of that sentence," Kurama said, he really was a bit hurt, but Hiei took the whole thing as teasing.

"Whatever. I just came to say that I'm leaving, for good," he said. Kurama blinked and felt his heart drop.

"For good?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I'm not coming back anymore Kurama. I'm staying where I belong, in the Makai," Hiei told him. Kurama stood up and walked over to Hiei.

"Is this because of... what you said?" he asked tentatively. Hiei stubbornly looked away. Kurama reached out to him and cupped his chin, and turned his face to look at him, but Hiei's eyes did not look at his kitsune.

"It is, isn't it?" Kurama asked again. Hiei didn't answer again. Kurama took away his hand from Hiei's face and put both of his hands on Hiei's shoulders. He shook him, getting angry for some reason. "Isn't it?!"

Hiei glared at the suddenly angry kitsune and nodded guiltily. Kurama's hands dropped limply to his sides. Hiei didn't even look at his kitsune as he turned and opened the window. When he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist he stood stock still.

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter around Hiei and pulled him close. Hiei stood stiff as a board.

"Let go," he said. Kurama shook his head. Hiei moved his arms and tried to pry off the stubborn kitsune, but Kurama would have none of that. Kurama kicked Hiei's feet out from under him, and being unaware as he was, Hiei fell to the ground, kitsune on top of him. Hiei felt his cheeks heat slightly, but shoved the feeling away and ignored it. He tried to push his kitsune away, but found that said kitsune had pinned his arms.

"Kurama, let me go. I need to go," he said. Kurama shook his head in the negative. Hiei sighed. ".... What do you want?..."

"... I don't want you to go and never come back to me," Kurama said. Hiei felt his heart flutter, but quickly squashed the feeling, his kit hadn't meant it that way.

"But I don't want to come back," Hiei said coldly. _I don't want to deal with the pain. I just want to forget that I loved you and you didn't love me back._

"How can you say that?!" Kurama whispered harshly into Hiei's ear. Hiei thought he almost sounded sad. "I thought we were friends!"

"I have no need for friends, they only get in the way," Hiei replied. Kurama's body started shaking. Hiei knew that he was hurting his poor kitsune, but he could think of no other way to get away from him, even if he didn't want to get away.

Kurama clung to Hiei, even as he felt him somehow managing to sit up and pry his arms free. Silent tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe that Hiei was leaving and couldn't believe he was being so cruel about it. His heart was breaking and Hiei didn't even.......

Hiei felt Kurama go limp. He felt bad, it seemed that his kit was really upset. He felt himself feel such hurt, such pain for causing one he cared about so deeply hurt and pain, but he had no choice. He took advantage of his kitsune's weakness to completely slip away and get to the window. He was halfway through it when he was suddenly pulled back into the room and flung furiously onto his kitsune's bed.

"Kurama?! What...?!" Hiei tried to yell at his kit when Kurama suddenly climbed on top of him and abruptly kissed him. Hiei was stunned to say the least. Thousands of thoughts went through his head, and yet his mind was empty. Just as suddenly as he had kissed him, Kurama had stopped and started to sob onto Hiei's chest.

"You can't leave me!" he sobbed. "I... I can't live without you... I can't...."

"Shh..." Hiei cooed as he cuddled his kitsune. "Its ok... I understand."

* * *

Uh.... Oops? He he he... This epilogue-y thing totally didn't slip my mind. I coulda sworn I had it, but when I looked in my documents... no epilogue.... So I had to rewrite it. And then I realized a had a couple projects due and had to work on them.... But I did get it done! Yay! Eh he he he... yeah... this is nothing like the original epilogue... if you wanna know what I mean go look at it on ....... yeah. Ok then.... On to the gigantamous (so isn't a word) THANKIES!!!! 

Raging Phoenix – I fear the shoe. See? That last chappie wasn't the end. ... this is.... He he he.... Yeah... I'm glad you like/love this fic. That is truly wonderful to hear. Thankies thankies thankies for the continued support for this little... splurge... oooo... I spelled that correctly... he he he... yeah... I'll stop now. Oh! The kappa kappa kappa thing was funny!

Cattibrie393 Thankies for the review! I'm glad you liked my little endevour. ::nod nod::

What2callmyself – Thankies also for the continued support. I'm really glad that you enjoyed this story so much. I hope I satisfactorily explained how Kura didn't know... if I didn't... tell me and I'll figure out how to fix it nod nod Sorry this wasn't out sooner, but I hope you like it! ::hugs::

Kooriya Yui – Sowwie about the non-gory death, normally I'm very good at that... yeah... coughwintercoughmurderscough and no that isn't an advertisement, I'm just saying that has lots of death and blood and gore... I guess Jofrl's death was disappointing... but I don't think that all the bloody gore-y stuff is what mattered. shrug Maybe I shoulda tortured him a bit.... Oh well... I hope you enjoyed my little (not so little) epilogue. T'was fun to write. Thankies for all the support ::isn't sure if she should hug... is in a huggy mood::

Killer Goldfish – Still love that name... and maybe I was right about the aliens... they're everywhere... the truth is out there! (X-Files nut) he he he... I'm so weird... Anywayz... Thankies for all the wonderful reviews over the course of the story. I'm glad you liked it, even if the aliens interfeared.

Anychan – I don't know if I thanked you for your reviews yet... THANKS! I'm uber glad you like my story! Thanks for the cyber cookies, they were yummy. And yes, poor Kura... but I think he'll be fine... coughHieicough....


End file.
